


The Vision

by AvengTris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Death, Future, Little Girl - Freeform, Past, Vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she saw a shape lying on the ground. Her dark brown hair was fanned around her, her soft blue dress coated in blood that spilled over her sides to form a pool beneath her body. Multi-colored eyes met Tess’s, the light slowly fading from them but not before her plush lips formed a word. A single word with no sound, not even a breath escaped her lips as they formed, “Help.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vision

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a school project, got a good grade on it thankfully and I was proud so here I am sharing it.

The clock ticked by slowly, her teacher’s voice, Mr. Nielson began to fade into something similar to a lullaby. Her eyes closed despite her lack of permission and she began to doze when her heart slammed painfully against her rib cage. Her lungs filled with painful ice, her body going numb. Her ears were filled with ringing, her mouth thick with a cotton feel. A knot of fear curled inside her stomach, her heart roaring at a frantic pace. A soft pop ended the ringing in her ears and she realized that she could hear the sound of traffic faint behind her, the soft patter of rain drops on various surfaces; metal, plastic, concrete. Another sound that was out place reached her delicate eardrums. A soft tearing sound, the soft whimper of a young girl and the faint growl of…a dog? Tess took a deep breath and was pleasantly surprised that she wasn’t rebuked with the ice shards she had felt before. She breathed in again and smelled the fresh tang of recent rain, cigarette souring the end of it. The warm smells that drifted from restaurants caused her stomach to grumble but it was instantly washed away by the smell of trash; rotting food, chemicals and other disgusting things. Tess could also smell the salty spice of blood, underneath it came the sweet perfume from Gucci Guilty. There was also the faint smell of raw meat and…something that burned. Almost similar to fire. 

Hesitantly, Tess opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to clear her blurry vision and take in what her other senses had been telling her. She was standing in an alley, small puddles had formed and patterned the slick ground. Sprinkles of water splashed harmlessly against the asphalt and the pile of trash that was nearly as tall as the dumpster. In the dimness of the alley, she could barely see the shadow that straightened from kneeling on the ground. She had the brief feeling that he was looking at her before the shadow faded into the dark that was slowly growing. Just as Tess was about to huff in frustration, she saw a shape lying on the ground. Her dark brown hair was fanned around her, her soft blue dress coated in blood that spilled over her sides to form a pool beneath her body. Multi-colored eyes met Tess’s, the light slowly fading from them but not before her plush lips formed a word. A single word with no sound, not even a breath escaped her lips as they formed, “Help.”

Tess felt her senses closing in on her as pain flashed through her lungs and she became blind and deaf once more before her eyes snapped open, revealing the chilly classroom that was cramped with students and Mr. Nielson still giving his lecture at the front of the room.


End file.
